This invention relates to a generally U-shaped bracket for detachably securing in particular a resilient retaining strap of safety goggles to a safety helmet, said bracket being appliable to the rim of the safety helmet and being clampable to the rim by means of a clamp lever having a passage through which the retaining strap of the safety goggles placed about the safety helmet passes. Such brackets are arranged at both sides of the safety helmet.
With a conventional bracket which is known from German Utility Model No. 7,116,767, the attachment thereof to the safety helmet is effected by means of a retaining strap placed about the safety helmet, said strap being guided in the bracket. The bracket is displaceable on the retaining strap and arrestable in the adjusted position. The connection of the safety goggles to the two brackets is effected by means of coiled tension springs which with their one ends are secured to the safety goggles and with their other ends to the brackets, or by means of lever linkages pivoted to the safety goggles on the one hand and to the brackets on the other hand. This attachment of the bracket to the safety helmet as well as the connection of the safety goggles to the bracket is relatively complicated, however.
It is furthermore already known from German Utility Model No. 7,523,571 to use a frame of a U-shaped cross section consisting of resilient material for the attachment of the safety goggles to the safety helmet, said frame clampingly encompassing the rim of the safety helmet resiliently. The frame does not require any additional attachment to the safety helmet, but it brings about the disadvantage that thereby the weight of the safety helmet is not immaterially increased and the safety goggles at the frame are not able to be adjusted in relationship to the bearer of the safety goggles.
Also, a bracket produced by the firm to Focus Veilig B.V. Middleburg in the Netherlands and including a one-armed clamp lever is known which is provided for protective shields. By means of the clamp lever which is pivoted to one end of the bracket, the bracket is capable of being clamped tight to the rim of the safety helmet. The bracket brings about the material disadvantage, however, that its attachment to a safety helmet having no rain gutter is insufficient as a result of the narrow rim of the safety helmet. Furthermore, the relatively long clamp lever is projecting relative to the safety helmet, and thereby a striking of the safety helmet or the clamp lever against objects and thus an endangerment of the bearer of the safety helmet not being able to be precluded.